


White Christmas

by thirdfinger



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdfinger/pseuds/thirdfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar regrets his enlightment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/mylar_fic/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/mylar_fic/)**mylar_fic** holiday prompt table.

Freshly-fallen snow always makes the world seem new, clean, without sin. He used to enjoy the first real snowfall of the season and the feeling of renewal it would bring. Now, it reminds him of his mother.

Her stupid snow globes were an outward manifestation of her obsession with winter, snow, and the _magic_ of Christmas. He used to get caught up in her delusion and believe that for the month of December the world was a better place.

Christmas, like so many of the other comforting things in his old life, was an exercise in self-deception.

Come January there would only be debt, indigestion, and the bitter knowledge you now had eleven months of shit to wade through until next December. His eyes were open now and he could see the cracks in the facade that was the glory of a White Christmas.

When the coloured lights go up in Mohinder's apartment window his heart drops into his stomach. Mohinder, a scientist and non-Christian, participating in the mass illusion of Christmas seems horribly out of character and disappointing. He would have thought they'd have reached the same conclusion about this holiday.

When he sees Mohinder stagger up to his apartment laden with parcels and holiday groceries his jaw clenches with frustration. He stands on the sidewalk for a long time, staring at Mohinder's footprints in the clean snow.

It's bullshit. The whole holiday and the fake feelings of goodwill and the false generosity; it's all bullshit.

And yet, he wished he could fall back into ignorance and truly believe Christmas could make everything better; if only for a little while.


End file.
